darkphoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire: Undeath
Vampire: Undeath is a Conspiratorial Horror/Survival LARP game written by Mykal Lakim and published by Dark Phoenix Publishing. Concept Vampire is a game designed to take you into the shoes of a newly created vampire. As you learn the rules and play with your friends you will be tested both morally and mentally as you begin your journey on The Lonely Road. Play with a few friends or play with dozens, we're sure vampire will entertain and inspire you and your friends for endless nights of fun. Game System Vampire: Undeath can be played one of two ways. According to the introductory chapter: How to Play, found in the beginning of each book, a player may play with either Rock, Paper, Scissors or a deck of 10 playing cards. In December of 2012 Dark Phoenix Publishing announced the release of a Tabletop variant and plans to license the Tabletop variant to a much larger company. In 2013 the plans were scrapped allowing the card deck variant instead. Players may now play around a table using cards, Live Action using cards or Live Action using the RPS method. Character Creation Information on Character Creation can be found on page 27 in the Vampire: Undeath Corebook or by clicking Here. Vampires in Damnation. In the world of Damnation, Vampires call themselves Huntru. Literally meaning "Blood Hunters", vampire are demons who walk the earth counterfeiting life and pretending to be human. As you play the game you (the player) must control your character's urges and impulses as you continue down The Lonely Road. In general, vampiric society is ran by the Vampire Nation , an all-or-nothing society which governs all vampiric activity in the world of Damnation. Opposing the Vampire Nation is the mythical society called "V" which is rumored to exist but hardly seen. In the neutral opposition are the Angeliene , a society of religous vampires who believe vampires may be redeemed by God if they behave humane. In the book V: The Hidden, the society known as V is actually headed by Vlad Tepes, Dracula. Cursed by occult ritual and double-crossed by the Daemoni, Vlad is put into power to remove threats to the Daemoni. Going on a rampage, Vlad instead chooses to rule without the nobles who have helped secure his throne. The Order of the Dragon removes Vlad and places a curse on him. Whether the curse was what changed Vlad into a vampire or it was a vision of The First visiting him (as stated in a letter by Vlad), no one is certain. Vlad rose from the grave as Dracula and moves through the shadows and darkness preying upon the Daemoni and all vampires leaving his mark "V" wherever he goes. The Vampire Nation is infected with sleeper vampires, the offspring of Dracula who infiltrate and spread fear among the other vampires. In the Faryill Sourcebook, it is revealed that vampires who cling to their Instinct are often called Revenants by the Vampire Nation. Faryill are naturalist vampires who shun civilization and follow one of three philosophies (similar to the Codes found in the Vampire: Undeath Corebook). Through training and discipline a Faryill may learn to tap into their inner demon and twist their Dark Gifts becoming more feral in the process. Bloodlines All vampires come from a Bloodline , or family of vampires. All Bloodlines have a progenitor who started the Bloodline in the ancient times. Legend has it that the orginal vampires were children of the Biblical Kaiyne Turned by The First after defeating the First Brood. Most vampires in the modern ages scoff at these legends believing the ancients have all turned to dust or never existed. In the Daemoni Sourcebook, it is stated that their creator and the progenitor of all of their kind was the first Mage, Vizerer cursed by Lucifer (Satan) to be living blood. For the Dameoni, blood is everything as evidenced in the book. There are many legends within vampire society as to who created vampires, the most common being a vague reference to the Dark Strangers. When one vampire makes another it is called Turning . This simple act starts when the vampire drains a mortal and gives them a portion of their blood. The time it takes for a mortal to Turn depends on various factors and can take anywhere from a few moments to hours or even days. No one knows why the time is different. A newly risen vampire inherits a single Dark Gift (vampire power) from their Maker and that's it. Drawbacks In the Vampire: Undeath Corebook it is explained that as a vampire ages (feeds, takes in more lifeforce) he/she also takes in the memories of their victims and becomes more potent. With this increase in potency comes an "evolutionary" factor which at first refines the vampire, giving them attributes which may help them. Upon becoming an elder, the vampire becomes detached and often finds it difficult to be in public. One such drawback is that the vampire drains life essence from anything near them, often killing grass, trees, bushes, etc, around them thus explaining why vampires live in such dead, desolate places.